


Carry That Weight

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Alphonse second-guesses himself.<br/>A.N.:  Post-CoS fic.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa, Square Enix, BONES and bunches of other people own these people; not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry That Weight

X X X

Alphonse Elric was an alchemist; he understood there were always two sides to an equation. That a misplaced sigil could cause a backlash. That alchemy could be used for evil as well as good. The only thing you could do was take your own stand and do what you thought was right – and if you couldn’t do that, at least make the best informed decision you possibly could.

Of course, the heart sometimes didn’t allow for that. He’d watched his brother wave goodbye and made his own decision – the only one he felt he could make – to follow Edward into that other world. He’d had no time to think, no time to consider whether it was the best thing he could have done.

Now, staring at a brand new world, one where alchemy didn’t exist, a world as war torn as the world he’d left behind, Alphonse was left to carry the weight of his decision. He wouldn’t be a burden to his big brother. He’d followed Edward into this world.

Alphonse would do his best not to regret his impulsive action.

X X X


End file.
